Mean
by rey kon
Summary: La bella Persefone a tenido un problema bastante grave con Hades y ha ido a refugiarse a casa de Cleo, la bella reina de MH le enseñara que existen mas "peces en el rio" Fic relatado por Clawdeen
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy Clawdeen Wolf y me toco a mi ahora, relatarles el sexto fic de esta temporada, que rápido no es asi? El tiempo se va como agua y mas cuando uno se divierte, Que si tengo algo que ver en la historia? De una vez se los digo, NO!, para que luego no anden haciendo comentarios que: porque cuenta ella? que si no se que!, me vale! Es mi turno de contar y yo pedi que deseaba hacerlo, asi que, se aguantan y me tendrán como su narradora en esta ocasión, ya aclarados estos puntos, comencemos

Como ustedes recordaran, el hermano mayor de Poseidon, Hades, había quedado de ir a visitarlo pronto, pero el dios del mar,no se imagino que tan cercano estaba el dia de que le caerían visitas nada agradables, estaba el pobre tipo tomando un café tranquilamente en su precioso penthouse y leyendo la seccion de noticias, ya que esa semana, el tenia pensado pasarla solo con su hijo, cero novias cero romances, cero todo, solo el y Deuce para tratar de recuperar la confianza que su hijo había perdido porque a ultimas fechas, preferia pasarlas con el amor de su vida, Maddie y no queria que su retoño pensara que el pasaba a segundo termino, asi que,estos dias iban a ser, totalmente dedicadas a su cachorro, el cual salía de su habitación con cara de sueño

-buenos días-saludo su padre

Deuce por las mañanas no procesa hasta no traer cafeína en su organismo, asi que el griego llego a la mesa y dejo caer la cabeza en la misma, volviendo a dormitar

-Jarvis-hablo Poseidon mirando su periodico nuevamente- café negro para el angelito-

-no despierto aun-decia Deuce con voz somnolienta

-eso veo..a que horas llegaste anoche?.

-a las 3, las chicas quisieron ir a bailar y ya las conoces, no paraban además, había un karaoke que hasta que no cantaron una por una, no quisieron que nos viniéramos

Poseidon sonrio

-tu cantaste?-pregunto

-no, yo estaba aparte con mi niña

-lo imagine

En eso, el mayordomo llevaba una gran taza de café para el chico

-bebetelo, y ya que estes despierto, escucharas mi plan

-que plan?-pregunto Deuce tomando la bebida

-quiero que vayamos al lago a pescar

-a pescar? Que no estas en contra de eso? Son tus criaturas-

-hijo, soy el dios del mar. No aquaman, los pescados y mariscos se comen y saben delicioso, además, estaríamos a solas y platicaríamos de muchas cosas

-osea, tiempo de calidad

-asi es

-y porque no platicamos aquí sin ir de pesca?

-porque yo quiero que nos alejemos un dia o dos de todos, solo quiero estar contigo, y aquí, algo o alguien nos puede interrumpir, si nos vamos, podríamos estar nada mas tu y yo, sin usar telefonos para comunicarnos con ellas, solamente nosotros dos,que dices?

Deuce suspiro, no le gustaba mucho la idea

-porque no vamos mejor a una tienda de deportes y me compras ropa, asi pasamos tiempo de calidad y me regalas cosas!-

-no seas avaricioso, aunque no quieras iras

-jamas he pescado!-reclamaba Deuce

Su papá obviamente no le creyo

-viviste en una isla griega y no aprendiste a pescar? Quieres que me crea eso?-dijo Poseidon

-vale, tienes un punto

-mejor, asi que, avisale a tu mujer que los próximos dos días, seras solo mio

Nuestro amigo hizo una mueca molesta, no le gustaba alejarse de Cleo

-papa…no es necesario, si es porque estas saliendo con esa otra…

-no la llames "esa otra"-le regaño su padre –es…una hermosa dama

-bueno! Con esa "hermosa dama"-recalco con sarcasmo Deuce- esta bien, sal, solo…no se, no pases días enteros sin verte, las noches están bien, pero no todo el dia

Poseidon le miro

-Deuce…son cosas distintas, a ti te amo porque eres mi hijo y ninguna mujer puede quitarte tu lugar

-eso lo se-afirmo el griego-solo no quiero sentir que puede pasar como con Maddie, que me dejaba solo días enteros por estar con Talbot….fue una época difícil y no quiero que eso pase contigo,…

El hombre se acerco y beso a su niño en la frente

-jamas pasara…porque tu siempre, eres lo principal para mi..escuchaste? nada ni nadie, puede quitarte tu lugar, NUNCA

El chico sonrio

-pero aun asi..iremos a pescar…y aunque no quieras, obligare a ese lindo trasero tuyo a entrar a mi jodido auto y llevarte al maldito arroyo que esta a las afueras de la apestosa ciudad,..quedo claro?

-all right-concedio su hijo –se lo dire a Cleo

-bien, dile que le traeremos pescado para que los cocine

-eso jamas lo veran tus ojos-sonrio Deuce yendo a su habitación para hablar con mi amiga

-si, y oye, en verdad Maddie pasaba dias enteros con Talbot?-preguntaba su padre con extrañeza

-yep! Haciendo que? no me preguntes, pero los pasaba

-ok-dijo muy pensativo Poseidon

-celoso?-pregunto con burla Deuce

-no! Claro que no!ve a pedirle permiso a tu mujer

-no tardo-sonrio su hijo

Cuando se quedo a solas,le marco a su novia

-hola amor-le respondio ella recien salida de la ducha

-que hacias con Talbot que te desaparecias por dias?-le reclamo celoso

Maddie se quedo sorprendida

-de que me hablas?

-mi hijo me dice que te ibas dias enteros con el, se puede saber a donde?

-a arreglar asuntos de publicidad, Talbot me ayudo a promocionar mi restaurant en Brasil

-asi que no te llevo a Venecia, a una gondola con mil flores y un cantante de Opera remando?-dijo sarcasticamente el hombre

Maddie rio

-dios! Que imaginacion la tuya, deveras! No! Solo era cuestion de negocios, Deuce es muy celoso y es como tu, se imaginaba lo peor

-odiamos a ese baboso

-ok, odienlo en colectivo, yo los amo a ustedes, son mi vida-sonrio Maddie-y ya le dijiste el plan?

-si, al principio se nego pero lo obligue, iremos a pescar dos dias

-de acuerdo, cuidalo bien

-mujer, por favor! Sabes que lo cuido mejor que tu

Maddie sonrio con ironia

-si, eres el super papa-

-prefiero nombrarme "papi power" se oye mejor

-se oye como rapero-rio la dama

-quizas mi futuro este en el rap, debo explorar ese campo

-ay no por favor! El mundo no esta preparado para eso

-cariño, sabes de sobra que soy bueno en muchas cosas y una de ellas , te lo he demostrado, o no?

-definitivamente-acepto Maddie-tanto asi que te extrañe anoche

-y yo a ti-suspiro el hombre-pero quise esperar a Deuce, aunque el mocoso se largo a una fiesta apenas llego del campamento mas queria que viera que estaba en casa

-eres muy dulce

-una de mis tantas cualidades-dijo con vanidad-tanto que me volvere diabetico

-tu sarcasmo eterno

-vino incluido en mis genes, sabes, si no podemos estar juntos esta noche, te llamare

-en serio?-sonrio la dama

-si, y te regalare la llamada mas hot que hayas escuchado

-vaya! Que oferta, me muero por escucharla-

-entonces, esperame despierta porque en verdad deseo que...

Pero el hombre se interrumpio al oir el sonido del timbre

-quien demonios puede ser?

-esperas visitas?

-ni a el abonero, espera...Jarvis!-grito el hombre

-Poseidon! Parate a abrir-le regaño Maddie- estas a escazos metros

-para eso le pago!

-abre!

El dios bufo levantandose,y se dirigio a la puerta abriendola molesto, al abrirla, su hermano Hades estaba ahi

-odio a Per!

Y entro como diva loca

-te llamo luego amor, me acaba de caer uno de los jinetes del Apocalipsis

-quien?-pregunto Maddie asustada

-Hades, lo bueno que viene sin la pesadilla rubia!

-ni menciones a esa niña! -dijo su hermano aventando su maleta-en verdad, ni me la menciones!

-de nuevo problemas-contesto Poseidon a su novia-te llamo luego amor

-ok, cuidense los dos-dijo la dama

-y que culpa tengo yo de que hayas peleado con tu mujer?-dijo en forma de saludo el dios del mar cruzandose de brazos

-porque tu dijiste: llevatela a casa, hazle el amor y preñala!

-y no lo hiciste?

-hice las dos primeras cosas la tercera, no tengo la mas remota y jodida idea!

-y que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Poseidon

Hades se dejo caer en el mueble,estirando los brazos y bufando

-todo estuvo genial, perfecto! Estuvimos en nuestra habitacion exactamente como a mi me gusta, sin interrupciones y olvidandonos de todo! Increible!

-y?

-y? Que hoy en la mañana, llego Mente con su maleta diciendo que se iba a instalar en la mansion, Per estallo furiosa y comenzo a gritonearme como loca

-como se atreve a enojarse porque tu amante llego de improviso?-pregunto con sarcasmo el dios

-exacto! Yo no sabia que ella llegaria a mi casa!

-que no le dijiste que habias vuelto con tu mujer?

Hades se quedo muy pensativo

-pues...no, no se me ocurrio decirselo, terminando la guerra en el Tartaro, tome a mi esposa y nos fuimos a casa

Poseidon le miraba con cara de "por eso!l"

-Demeter mando a Mente a nuestra casa, de seguro! Para hacerme la vida de cuadritos, como me lleve a Per sin avisarle se mega enojo!-

-y que paso?

-pues mi mujer tomo su ropa y se largo con su mama diciendome que queria separarse de mi, le iba a pedir a Zeus que nos divorciara

-y lo aceptas?

-honestamente...no se que pensar...tome mis cosas y sali

-y Mente?-

-creo que en mi casa

-que no deberias deshacerte de ella primero?-pregunto Poseidon

-es que no se..

-como que no sabes?

-que tal que Per no esta preñada? En verdad necesito un hijo,eso ya es cuestion personal!-

Deuce quien estaba hablando con Cleo,escucho voces en la sala

-espera amor, parece que alguien esta con papa

-visitas inesperadas?-pregunto mi amiga

-eso creo, te llamo luego,bebe-

Y salio de su habitacion,mirando al hermano de su papa comodamente sentado en la sala

-Hades?-pregunto extrañado

-porque no me llamas tio?-dijo el hombre estirando la mano para saludarle

-claro! ...Tio.-rectifico el saludando-..que haces aqui?-

-peleo con su mujer, que mas-

-vaya...eso si se oye mal, pensamos que estabas bien con Persefone

-Deuce, la felicidad marital es fragil, aprendete eso

-yo estoy casado-sonrio nuestro amigo

-es verdad,..que tonto soy

-y a todo eso...porque estas aqui?-pregunto Poseidon

-porque te dije que vendria a visitarte, y aqui me tienes, me quedo unos dias contigo

-ah no no no!-alego el padre de Deuce- tengo planes con mi hijo y si tu no puedes tener uno, lo siento por ti, pero yo tengo al mio y quiero disfrutarlo!

-eso fue cruel!-dijeron Hades y el novio de Cleo al mismo tiempo

-creanme, no estoy para delicadezas, ademas, es culpa tuya que tu mujer sea una chiflada! Ve y llevala a tu casa!

**AQUÍ DEJANDOLES EL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**YO SIEMPRE CUMPLO**

**XD**

**20 Y SUBO EL OTRO!**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

-y que hago con Mente?-

-sacala de ahí!-mando Poseidon- para que la quieres?

-no se...que tal que no preñe a Per?

-y haras que otro le haga el favor?

-no!-dijo indigado el dios

-entonces ve con ella!disculpate, humillate como tantas veces y dale la razon como otras mas

-no

-no?-dijeron a coro sus interlocutores

-no! Per debe entender que en verdad necesito un heredero, que si no es ella, debo asegurar que sea otra quien me lo de, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento-

-bueno...su esposa puede pensar lo mismo- interrumpio Deuce-si usted no la preño-que sea algun otro hombre que si lo haga

Hades se levanto confiado

-yo se que ella me ama y que jamas aceptaria un hijo de uno al que no ame, asi que, debe de entender, que en mi reino, mando yo

Poseidon movia la cabeza con desapruebo

-te aseguro que si no haces algo, esta vez si la perderas

-debo arriesgarme, en todo caso...esta con su madre y no quise echarle mas leña al fuego, asi que me dije, voy con mi hermanito menor que de seguro me recibira muy bien pero el muy bastardo me recuerda mi desgracia!

Poseidon le hacia caras de manera infantil cuando Deuce se adelanto

-papa, deja que se quede, podemos llevarlo a pescar

-no!

-iran a pescar? Jamas he ido a pescar!-decia entusiasmado el dios del inframundo como niño pequeño

-pero no quiero llevarlo!-decia tercamente Poseidon

-vamos...es tu hermano-le recordo Deuce- no habra problema

-sabes, era momento: padre-hijo, no, padre-hijo-hermano dejado-

-nunca dejes el sarcasmo! Es tu mayor virtud-sonrio Hades ya sintiendose en el lago

-de todas maneras-dijo Deuce- invitemoslo, el te necesita y no puedes dejarlo a un lado, te necesita en estos momentos

-pues ya que!-contesto de malas Poseidon-pero eso me pasa por ser tan buena persona

Mientras tanto, Cleo bajaba hacia el hall de su casa, ya que alguien tocaba con insistencia, y como Manu no atendia, la misma De Nile fue hacia alla, abrio y se encontro con una gran sorpresa

-odio a mi marido!-dijo Persefone quien estaba ahi con unos grandes lentes oscuros, una camisola, pantalones tipo palazo y una bolsa de viaje

-Per?-dijo extrañada Cleo

-la misma! Necesito alojamiento,me lo das?-pregunto la voluble diosa entrando cual diva de pasarela-super tu mansion,eeeh!

-pero...que haces aqui?-pregunto asombrada la novia de Deuce

-me escape de mi madre, osea, no deja de regañarme porque me fui con mi marido! Osea a veces creo que Hades tiene razon en muchas cosas que dice de ella, osea, me chocan los sermones!

Notaron la millonesima vez que la chica dijo "osea"?

La Mama de Cleo salio a ver quien era, y obvio ella no podia decirle que era la diosa del inframundo, asi que nuestra amiga sonrio adelantandose

-mama! Ella...es ahijada de Maddie, vino a la cena de compromiso

-habra una cena?-pregunto Per

Cleo la jalo del brazo indicandole silencio

Nefertari sonrio

-oh! Que bien! Que bueno que vino, aunque es el proximo mes

-es que vino de compras antes!-sonrio mi amiga

-si! Vine a eso

-yo la invite unos dias para que se quedara en casa, puede quedarse verdad?-

-por supuesto-dijo amable la señora-esta es su casa, pedire que preparen el cuarto de invitados

-ay que mona eres! Gracias!-contesto Per bastante igualada y Cleo la tomo de la mano

-vayamos a mi habitacion! Que nos avisen,mami!

-claro,cielo-sonrio Nefertari no sospechando en lo absoluto

Las chicas subieron corriendo hacia los aposentos de Cleo y esta, cerro la puerta

-wow! Tu cuarto esta de pelos!-dijo en su tono fresa la diosa

-que haces aqui? Que paso con Hades?-pregunto Cleo

-pffff por donde empiezo?-hablo la chica sentandose en un divan y quitandose los lentes, dejando ver sus lindos ojos algo hinchados de llorar- todo iba super bien! Asi como en un cuento de hadas porno! Ya sabras que despues de que regresamos del Tartaro, nos fuimos a nuestra casa

-eso imagine porque no los vi-respondio Cleo sentandose frente a ella-ya no me despedi de ti-

-lo se! Y lo lamento! ..osea hasta te iba a pasar mi face para estar conectadas y hablar pero pues,estuvimos "ocupados" todo el tiempo, fue una mega reconciliacion asi de wow! Hades fue tan lindo conmigo! Jamas habia sido tan considerado como ahora, parece que si leyo las revistas cosmopolitan que le deje por casualidad enfrente de sus consolas de video juegos-

Cleo sonrio imaginandose al dios leyendo tips para mujeres

-me sentia super feliz! Ademas de saber que mi marido es en verdad, osea buenisimo en la cama, osea, Parecia que al fin podiamos llevar un matrimonio normal, sin problemas y yo...me sentia muy enamorada de mi esposo!

-y que salio mal?

Per suspiro

-osea, hoy llego Mente al inframundo

-que?-pregunto Cleo asombrada-

-llego a instalarse en el, con todo y maletas mega corrientes! Osea, nada mas le falto llegar con cajas de carton asi tipo sirvienta de pueblo!

-pero como se atreve!

-Hades solo le dijo: busca una habitacion y yo, osea, mega claro que lo mire con ojos de, "que te pasa, baboso!" Y estalle furiosa

-que tipo!

-para lo que le valio!el...jamas le dijo que ya no fuera a nuestro hogar, osea, que pensaba pasar los meses que me corresponden estar con mi madre, con ella! Me levante sumamente enojada y comenzamos a discutir-

La bella diosa se veia dolida

-le dije que no iba a soportar que esa mujer estuviera ocupando mi lugar, el me saco el discurso de "soy el rey del inframundo y aqui ordeno yo" que tenia que aceptarla ahí, obviamente yo no tenia porque aguantar tal humillacion, asi que le di a escoger, o su amante o yo, y el me contesto que ambas, ya que tenia que asegurar un heredero para su reino y si no era yo, Mente tendria que darle un hijo-

Persefone bajo sus ojos con tristeza

-de verdad yo quiero darle uno-dijo moviendo sus manitas nerviosa-aunque el crea que no es asi

Cleo poso su propia mano en la de su amiga dandole apoyo

-yo lo se

La rubia miro el abdomen de Cleo con tristeza y De Nile supo que estaba mirando a su hijo

-se que soy egoista al no querer que el intente con ella pero..

-claro que no! Per, tu eres su esposa, debe tener un hijo tuyo,no de ella!para eso te eligio-

-el me dijo que si no le daba un bebe, tenia que buscarlo con otra, que nada tenia que ver con lo que sentia

-ay mira que comodo!-se indigno Cleo

-asi que le dije, que lo mejor seria separarnos

-bien hecho!

-que regresaria al Olimpo con mama y que le pediria a Zeus la anulacion de nuestro matrimonio

-totalmente bien hecho-

-ya lo se, porque hasta el mismo Hades me lo dijo: es tu decision, y no me detuvo, dejo que me fuera-dijo la diosa soltando el llanto

Cleo la miro con tristeza, se levanto a tomar la caja de pañuelos para darle uno

-vamos,..no te pongas asi

-es que aun lo amo!-dijo la rubia llorando

-el es un cretino

-es el peor cretino de todos! Es una foca pelona!

Mi amiga la miro con ojos de extrañeza, como veran, Per es una niña aun muy ingenua que no tiene idea de como insultar a un hombre

-y para colmo, mama me regaño cuando volvi a casa!-continuo ella sonandose la nariz- Diciendome que era una estupida,que Hades jamas me a querido y que debo aceptar que nuestra separacion es inminente, yo no estaba de humor de seguirla escuchando, asi que tome mi ropa, la eche en una maleta y me vine a la tierra a buscarte-

-pues bien hecho-dijo Cleo con ternura-puedes pasar todo el tiempo que necesites conmigo, y pensar mejor las cosas-

-debo...aceptar que lo mejor es separarnos-respondio la diosa sin animos

-te aseguro que encontraras a otro que se enamore sinceramente de ti, eres una chica bellisima y pronto lo hallaras

Per sonrio con melancolia

-Hades sera siempre mi unico amor-confeso con tristeza

-ya lo se, pero no puedes estar con alguien que solo esta lastimandote, sera muy el rey del inframundo, pero debe conocer algo llamado fidelidad, y si prefiere un hijo de una ninfa a uno de la mujer que ama, entonces no vale la pena, debes encontrar tu tambien a alguien, que te conceda ese hijo que tanto deseas sin Hades, date el permiso de enamorarte nuevamente y ser feliz, porque te lo mereces

Per la miro tristemente, bajo sus ojos, y palmeo cariñosamente el abdomen de Cleo

-eres muy afortunada-dijo la diosa

Mi amiga sonrio

-si...lo soy...-dijo Cleo poniendo sus manecitas en su estomago con cariño-pero ahora, sacudete esa tristeza! Y te invito al mall para que te relajes! Que dices? Vayamos de compras!

-ok-sonrio Per levantandose-aunque jamas he ido

-creeme! Toda chica debe amar las compras! Y tu guardaropa necesita una renovacion total

Persefone miro su atuendo

-que tiene de malo?

-he encontrado 30 errores de moda en una sola mirada,espera

Cleo fue hasta su enorme closet abriendolo, su amiga la veia curiosa

-toma-dijo despues de unos instantes-ponte esto, blusa Fendi,Short Galliano y Zapatillas Manolo

Per miro las prendas

-son preciosas!

-querida, con esas piernas kilometricas que tienes, los hombres te agradeceran que uses short y tacones, anda,vistete

-puedo tomar una ducha?-sonrio feliz-

-todo tuyo!-le señalo Cleo el baño

-gracias!-dijo ella entrando

Mientras tanto,Poseidon manejaba con Deuce a lado suyo,iban rumbo al lago para ir de pesca, de vez en cuando, miraba a Hades por el espejo retrovisor, quien iba en el asiento trasero, mirando el paisaje, con audifonos en los oidos, se veia realmente deprimido

El novio de Cleo volteo hacia su tio a observarlo y miro a su padre a su vez

-se ve triste

-esta que se muere por la Per

-"por la Per?"-sonrio Deuce repitiendo

-siempre la ha amado demasiado,aunque no lo creas, todo ese asunto del bebe, es algo que el no a podido superar, siempre soño con darle un hijo y cada vez fue mas dificil para ellos la convivencia sin poder tener familia, por eso dejaba que ella tuviera amorios, para que pudiera tener lo que el jamas a podido darle

-eso es triste

-pero es practico, Persefone tambien desea un hijo y Hades siempre la ha complacido en todo menos en esto

-y el hijo que tuvo con Zeus?

-Hera lo mando desaparecer, aunque Persefone misma estuvo de acuerdo, fue una epoca muy oscura para ambos, pero al final la superaron y volvieron aunque Hades por eso, odie en extremo a Zeus

-y quien no!-acepto Deuce

En eso, el iphone de el griego sono

-sin celulares!-le reclamo su padre

**VEO QUE TIENEN GANAS DE LEER MAS**

**DEJO EL OTRO Y ESPERO LOS 20 MAS**

**XD**

**Y PARA QUE ME ODIEN…YA LO LEI TODOOOO**

**:P**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

-ya se, pero aun no llegamos asi que no cuenta, hola bebe-contesto el chico a su novia

-adivina quien esta aqui-dijo Cleo

-quien?

-Persefone

-eh?-dijo Deuce asombrado-que hace ahí?

-peleo con Hades y vino a quedarse conmigo

-pero bebe!

-amor, es tu tia-

-pero

-Deucey, no la voy a correr!esta mega deprimida, tu estupido tio la trato muy mal!

-el esta aqui-respondio El chico

-en serio!? Vaya! Los dos pensaron lo mismo, va con ustedes al lago?

-si,estaremos hoy y mañana solamente

-muy bien-sonrio Cleo con malicia

-bebe...en que estas pensando?-pregunto Deuce sonriendo a su vez

-en darle una leccion a tu tio! Dime, Holt sigue trabajando en esa tienda de discos en el mall?-

-si, de medio tiempo, porque?

-ya conoceras mi plan! Te amo bebe, te mando solo mensajes!-

-ok, portate bien, te adoro

-yo mas!byee!

Poseidon estaba bastante atento a lo que su hijo decia

-pasa algo?

-conociendo a mi mujer, algo trama-dijo Deuce

Per salia de la ducha totalmente cambiada, se veia realmente linda y Cleo lo hizo notar

-wow! Te ves super!

-me siento rara con esto!-dijo jalandose el short nada femenina

-por dios niña no hagas eso en publico! Ahora, a arreglarnos, vayamos al mall y luego, te presentare a alguien

-a quien?-se preguntaba la chica obedeciendo

-tu sigueme y veras que te vas a divertir!

Ambas llegaron media hora mas tarde al enorme mall,los hombres las miraban embobados, ya que ambas son bellisimas, pero la rubia parecia estrella del pop, Cleo tenia la tarjeta que Poseidon le habia entregado para sus gastos personales y con ella, abastecio de ropa a la diosa, la bella chica se probaba de todo y terminaron con miles de bolsas de las mas prestigiadas marcas, el hambre detuvo su ocupado dia y se sentaron a comer en un restaurant de pizza, Persefone lucia muy contenta

-esto es divertido!-decia feliz-

-esto, es la mejor terapia para la depresion-informaba Cleo- en la tierra,las mujeres solemos, despues de un final de relacion, venir con amigas a comprar, ponernos lindas y sexies, para demostrarle al muy tonto que te dejo, de lo que se esta perdiendo-

Persefone sonrio, en eso, Frankie, Lala y yo llegabamos saludando

-holis!-

-te estabamos llamando!-dijo Frankie a Cleo

-pensabamos que estabas con lo de la fiesta-hable yo

-Deucey salio con su padre por dos dias- contesto De Nile- y como su tia llego, vinimos de compras, Per, mis amigas, Lala, Frankie y Clawdeeen, chicas, ella es Persefone

-hola!-nos dijimos unas a otra

-te pareces miiiil a Taylor Swift-dijo Lala emocionada

-a quien?-pregunto

-por cierto, no les comente,ella es una diosa del Olimpo, asi que no sabe mucho de cosas terrenales

-en serio?-pregunto Frankie sentandose asombrada- pues permitenos mostrarte lo mejor que tenemos en la tierra!

-y no hay nada como un dia en el spa, tenemos cita, Cleo, vienes?

-por supuesto! creo que le quedarian muy bien unas lindas mechas a Per, ustedes que dicen?

-sisisi!-aplaudia Lala emocionada-unas doradas se le verian monisimas!

-unas que?-preguntaba Per asustada-mechas de fuego?

Cleo rio

-no mujer! Anda, ven con nosotras, haremos que te veas divina

Y fuimos directo al spa, en donde De Nile,pidio un tratamiento completo para la diosa, Persefone era linda de manera natural, pero le hacia falta un toque de modernidad, a Pierre nuestro estilista por poco y le da un infarto al ver a la rubia, pensaba que Taylor habia llegado con nosotros, mas Cleo lo saco de su error diciendo que era su tia, rapidamente le dieron una bata y le embadurnaron la cara con mascarillas

-esto me estresa!-decia ella nerviosa

-tranquilizate- pedia Cleo-ya veras lo hermosa que vas a quedar

En el lago por mientras, los chicos estaba levantando la tienda de campaña para pasar la noche, con decir chicos, me referia a Deuce y su padre, ya que Hades estaba sentado en medio de un pastizal rodeado de diminutas flores blancas, al terminar de armar todo, el padre de el griego dijo:

-ok, mi hermano dormira en la interperie- aseguro Poseidon

-ah claro que no

-el no movio un solo dedo!por mi que las hormigas carguen con el

-esta deprimido

-me vale! Voy a deprimirme a ver si asi no hago nada

-vamos papa, entiendelo un poco

-es un ridiculo

-bueno...yo estaria igual si Cleo me dejara-dijo Deuce mirando a su tio-

-esta asi porque quiere, nadie le obliga a que este de caliente con Mente, esta facil, que no se haga la victima que el tiene mucha culpa

-lo se...en que estara pensando?-se preguntaba el novio de Cleo

Poseidon le miro

-de seguro en ella

-en medio de un pastizal?

-Persefone se representa con Pequeñas flores blancas o de colores, segun la leyenda, Hades se la rapto de un prado en donde ella cortaba flores, por eso le recuerdan a su esposa

Y en efecto, Hades acariciaba con dulzura las delicadas florecillas en derredor suyo, trayendo a su memoria, a la mujer que tanto amaba

-es lo mejor-decia el dios despacio a si mismo-

-para quien?-pregunto una voz

Hades volteo, era su hermano

-no estoy de humor

-yo tampoco pero tu quisiste venir-dijo Poseidon ironico-asi que te aguantas, que te pasa?

-nada

-nada? Estas como Heidi en el pradito, Nada mas te faltan las cabritas

-no empieces!-le respondo Hades fastidiado

El padre de Deuce se sento a su lado

-la amas

-...

-y no vas a negarlo

Sin contestacion

-si vas a hacer algo tan drastico como para hacer a Mente tu amante y esperar a que ella te de un hijo, debes dejarla ir

-eso hice!

-pero dejarla ir de verdad, olvidarla, no volver a buscarla y saber, que tambien es por su bien-

-eso hare

-pues empieza en este instante, y Hades...tambien tendras que aceptar, que tarde o temprano...ella se ira con otro

El dios bajo la mirada

-ya se

-y tu no podras impedirlo, estas dispuesto a eso?

Hades suspiro

-no lo se

-no esperes entonces a que ella no reaccione ante tu amante, es cruel que hagas eso, porque te ama

-pero

-ambos deben solucionar los problemas como pareja! No solo decidas por ti, los dos deben hablarlo

Su hermano le miro

-mirate ahora dando consejos-sonrio

Poseidon rio

-parece que has madurado

-maduran las frutas-dijo el dios del mar-asi que dejate de andar con tus depresiones y ayudanos que hay mucho por hacer

-vale-dijo Hades levantándose-que tengo que hacer?

-busca leña para hacer una fogata, anda

-de acuerdo-acordo el dios

Poseidon regresaba con su hijo

-y bien?-pregunto Deuce sonriendo

-lo puse a buscar leña, y entre mas lejos se vaya , mejor, anda, pongámonos a pescar

-a veces eres muy cruel

-preocupate cuando lo sea contigo!

Mientras tanto nosotras, estabamos en plena sesion de belleza, y una chica estaba por delinearle la ceja a Per, la cual veia con espanto, que la dependienta traia unas pinzas para hacer su trabajo, tomo la cabeza de la rubia y apenas le quito un simple pelito y ella grito como si le hubieran quitado la cabeza

-estupida!-grito furiosa-eso duele!

-pero-decia la chica asustada mientras la diosa se sobaba la ceja

-que barbara! Que tortura!

-Per, calmate!-le pedia Cleo

-osea me dolio!

-la belleza cuesta-dijo mi amiga sabiamente-asi que relajate y veras que no duele tanto

-tengo miedo!

-no seas cobarde!-le regaño la egipcia-debes delinearte esas cejas de gusano quemador que tienes, creeme! La moda Frida Khalo paso hace siglos!

Obviamente que la diosa no se sentia tan confiada pero aceptaba que si habia alguien que supiera de belleza esa era Cleo

Lo peor vino cuando le pusieron el aluminio para las mechas, grito como loca al verselas que pensaba que asi iba a quedarse, aunque honestamente si parecia marcianita, si De Nile es fastidiosa, Persefone le dice: quítate que ahí te voy

Se quejaba por todo! Que tenia calor, que le picaba, que le dolia, que estaba cansada que no le gustaba el olor de la pintura que se estaba mareando, estuve a punto de sacarla del spa como al "pitufo filosofo" si seguía con sus eternas quejas, oigan! El spa es un momento sagrado para toda chica y uno va a relajarse, no a estresarse con esta Barbie del Olimpo, estábamos Frankie y yo sentadas en unas mesas aparte haciéndonos manicure, cuando vimos que Cleo pasaba veloz hacia la salida, nos miramos una a la otra

-creo que ya mato a Per-dije con ironia

-no seas barbara!-me regaño Frankie

-entonces, a donde iria De Nile?-

-ya se fue Cleo?-pregunto Lala con dos pepinos en sus ojos

-creo que ahora viene-respondio nuestra amiga- a Persefone creo que la estaban maquillando ya

-dudo que se haya dejado hacer algo-dije sonriendo con malicia, de seguro iba a quejarse porque el rímel estaba muy chicloso, o porque le quedaron los ojos como mapache desvelado

-es feo que te burles asi-dijo Stein-ella es una chica muy bella de manera natural

-pero si le hacia falta una manita de gato!-decia Lala en voz alta desde su asiento

-Ula, ella puede oírte sabes?-le recordé

-ups…sorry Per!

En eso,Cleo regresaba con un lindo vestido primaveral tipo halter en amarillo Levis y unas preciosas ballerinas de D&C, y volvió a entrar al apartado en donde estaba la otra chica

-y ahora?-dije yo mirándola

-quien sabe, pero saben, me alegra ver que Cleo este tan preocupada por ella

-es la tia de Deuce, es obvio que se portara bien y mas con el compromiso tan cerca

-pero es lindo saber que puede llegar a ser amable con otras personas, creo que nuestra princesa esta madurando

-no te confies-le sonreí a Frankie

**BUEN DIA QUE BUENO TENERLOS POR AQUÍ**

**DEJANDOLES EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**ESPERO SUS 20 COMENTARIOS**

**COMENZAMOS?**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto, Deuce y su Padre pescaban ya de lo mas relajado del mundo, platicaban de mil cosas cuando Hades se acerco dejando caer la leña aunque honestamente era muy poquita

-estoy agotado

Poseidon le miro asi -_- nadie le creía!

-estan pescando ya?-pregunto a su hermano

-no! Le estamos enseñando a nadar a la lombriz-le regreso con burla el papá de Deuce-

-muy gracioso! Porque no me esperaron?

-solo estamos sentados, no es que nos hayamos ido mar adentro! No hagas drama y coge tu caña de pescar, sabes….espero que Per se encuentre a uno mejor que tu, eres muy fastidioso

-ja!-se burlaba Hades- no creo que encuentre quien le soporte ese carácter del diablo que tiene! Creeme, tiene suerte de tenerme

Por supuesto que se gano a pulso un: "men, please!"

Cleo salía del apartado con cara de "mamá de la quinceañera" que mega orgullosa nos dijo:

-chicas! Les presento a la nueva y mejorada Persefone!

Claro que las 3 nos quedamos asi o_o

La diosa se veía, extremadamente hermosa, salio con timidez con su nuevo cabello arreglado con rulitos, y mechas doradas que realzaban mas su tez blanca, su cara estaba maquillada con buen gusto y sus cejas enmarcaban de manera soberbia sus grandes ojos azules, el vestido le quedo que ni pintado y le sentaba como un guante, hasta Pierre, el dueño lloraba de su magnifica obra de arte

-wow!-dijimos las tres al unisono-

-te ves preciosa Per!-sonrio Frankie

-de 10, chica- acepte yo

-te pareces mega mil a Taylor!-decia emocionada Lala

La diosa solo se sonrojo feliz

-Frankie…aun esta Holt trabajando en el mall?-pregunto Cleo

-en la tienda de discos? Claro!

-perfecto!-sonrio la egipcia- quiero comprarle un cd a mi novio que vi ahí, apúrense para ir con Holt!

Creo que en mi mente pense: esta tiene un plan!

Deuce mientras tanto, les estaba dando una catedra de pesca a su papá y a su tio, había sacado ya como 6 pescados de gran tamaño cuando su padre, el susodicho dios de los mares, solo había sacado un pequeño charalito y todavía lo regañaba por haberse dejado pescar

-dime porque demonios te comiste mi carnada?-le decía furioso Poseidon

Claro que el pescadito estaba asi :3 que parecía contestar: pues porque tenia hambre! Daaaaaa!

Asi que, lo aventaba de nuevo al agua molesto

-lo único que sacare de esto, son unos moretones en el trasero!-se quejaba Hades sobándose las pompas por culpa de las piedras-

-insisto, tu quisiste venir, eh niño! Deja de sacar tantos peces, acaso vas a vender?

-sorry!-sonreia Deuce sacando una nueva presa

-como te cae?-le pregunto con molestia Poseidon a Hades dirigiéndose a su hijo-se cree mucha pieza!

-el se llevo los genes buenos-dijo con pesar su hermano

-ah vamos! Ya no pescare para que ustedes puedan sacar aunque sea un pescado mas grandecito que el que pescaste-sonrio el novio de Cleo burlándose

-riete lo que quieras! Pero tu vas a limpiar todo eso!-

A Deuce le encantaba hacer enojar a su papá, en eso, había salido a Maddie!

Mis amigas y yo, estábamos de nuevo en el mall, cuando muchas niñas se le acercaban a Per por un autógrafo, Cleo y yo solo sonreíamos diciendo que ella no era Taylor Swift claro que mas de una no nos creyo, asi que como estábamos a punto de ser linchadas por niñas de 12 a 14 años, decidimos entrar a la tienda de discos que era en donde trabajaba en ocasiones el novio de Frankie, el cual, al vernos se acerco besando a su chica

-que las trae por aquí guapas?-nos saludo abrazando a nuestra amiga

-necesito el nuevo cd de Disturbia, prometiste guárdamelo-dijo Cleo

-claro! Aca lo tengo además

En eso, Per se acerco dejando a Holt asi

D:

-no manches!-grito

La diosa le miro extrañado

-eres Taylor Swift?-pregunto emocionado

-no-contesto ella simplemente

-es la tia de Deuce-contesto Frankie-se llama Persefone

-pues que tia tan buena tiene mi amigo!-se le ocurrio decir al chico, lo que le valio un sape de su novia

-respetala, quieres?-le regaño celosa

-perdon, amor-dijo Holt obediente

-que es aquí?-pregunto la chica

-una tienda de cd´s!-sonrio Lala-ven! Te enseñare a los mas guapos del mundo, ellos son 1D! aca están sus cds y conciertos!

Y jalando a la diosa, Ula la llevo a lado oscuro

Perdón!

Fue a mostrarle a One Direction

-dime Holt-pregunto De Nile en cuanto Per se alejo-tu jefe aun esta soltero?

-Kevin? Si, por?

-excelente-dijo con malicia De Nile-y esta aquí?-

-esta adentro-

-bien bien

-que tramas?-pregunte yo

-Kevin anduvo un tiempo detrás de Nefera, es super lindo y amable, mega caballeroso y pfff una monada, mucho para ella, obviamente mi hermana le rompió el corazón, asi que, quiero presentarle a Per, un clavo saca a otro clavo!

-que no esta casada?-pregunto Frankie

-en vías de divorciarse, además, si ella ve, la diferencia entre un hombre y su marido, se dara cuenta que no tiene porque dejarse humillar por el tarado de Hades y cuando el vea que su mujer esta siendo cortejada por un caballero, créanme, le dara diarrea verde!-

-creo que entiendo tu plan-sonrei con malicia yo.-Holt, ve por Kevin

-eso si en verdad quiere juntarlos, porque le parecio muy atractiva, no es asi, "cariño"?-pregunto Frankie celosa

-ay amor!claro que no! No seas celosita

-ve por el, ahora!-mando Stein en un tono de voz nada común en ella, que su chico no hizo mas que salir corriendo

-a veces hay que demostrarles quien es la que manda-dijo nuestra amiga cruzándose de brazos

Persefone escuchaba el parloteo de Lala sonriendo y mirando los cd del grupo consentido de nuestra Directioner amiga, que no noto, que era observada desde su oficina por un guapísimo chico rubio, de ojos azules, el se levanto veloz de su escritorio, saliendo rápidamente incluso tropezando con Holt al hacerlo

-perdon!-

-eh! No hay problema, Kev, te iba a presentar a alguien-

-si es a esa rubia…mañana te subo el sueldo!

-Persefone!-grito Holt-te podría presentar a alguien?

La rubia le miro, el chico era tan atractivo como Paul Walker sin los autos, el se acerco junto a Hyde y este dijo

-el es mi jefe, Kevin, ella es Persefone

-hola-dijo el joven sonriendo sin dejar de mirarla

-hola-sonrio a su vez la chica algo confundida

-los dejo a solas! Ire con mi novia-sonrio Holt-acuerdate de lo que prometiste-le dijo a su jefe el cual solo le avento de la "línea de fuego"- eres de aquí?

-mmm, no-contesto la rubia nerviosa

-ah…vienes de vacaciones?

-algo asi, desestress post rompimiento-contesto la diosa

-que mal! Terminaste con tu novio?-

-con mi marido!-

-estabas casada?-

-si, pero se acabo,osea, cuando llega una tercera persona, siempre una debe salir de la ecuación

-que tonto dejaría a una mujer tan bella como tu?-dijo Kevin galante

Per se sonrojo en extremo

-bueno…osea, a lo mejor ella era mas bonita que yo

-no lo creo-respondio el chico sincero- con perdón tuyo, eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto

Cleo, Frankie, Lala y yo escuchábamos del otro lado de donde estabamos muy emocionadas

-que les dije!-hablo Cleo entusiasmada- yo sabia que el era perfecto!

-que romántico!-decia Lala extasiada- es como un cuento de hadas!

-si! Que lindo-terciaba Frankie

-ejem-tosia Holt celoso-aquí estoy eh!

-shhh cállate que no dejas oir!-regañe al chico

-te puedo invitar algo?-preguntaba Kevin a la diosa-un café…un helado?

-no puedo-contestaba-vengo con mis amigas

-todas ellas están invitadas! Es mas…enfrente tenemos un café Starbucks, les invito uno a tus amigas

Nosotras salimos de detrás de donde estábamos escondidas

-si! Genial! Vamos!, yo quiero!-dijimos las 4 al mismo tiempo

Kevin sonrio mientras Per nos veía asombrada

-nunca se desprecia un cafecito-decia Lala feliz

-perfecto, vamos entonces-decia Kev-Holt, te traeremos algo, encárgate de la Tienda-

-ya esta boss-sonrio el chico

-eh! Apartame el concierto de Disturbia!-le recordó Cleo-en blu-ray!

Hyde solo le dio like con la mano y salimos entusiasmadas, Kev nos abria la puerta con caballerosidad dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a la bella rubia que le sonreía a su vez muy cerca de su rostro

En ese instante, a muchos kilómetros de ahí, Hades se levantaba molesto, mirando hacia un lugar en especifico, justo donde quedaba la ciudad, algo no estaba bien…

-que pasa?-pregunto su hermano

-no se-dijo el

-viste algo?-escudriño Poseidon entre las sombras que ya empezaban a caer

-no…no se...senti algo extraño…algo…

-algo?

-no te se explicar-decia Hades sentándose nuevamente-descuida…ya paso

Deuce y su padre se miraron, el chico obviamente haciendo gala de sus dotes de chef, cocinaba la cena para los restantes

-eres un estuche de monerías, hijo-sonreia Poseidon

-si, soy el mas joven y tengo que alimentarlos

-por eso te dije que te ibas a arrepentir de haber sacado tantos pescados, anda. A cocinar

Nosotras mientras tanto, estábamos en la fila del café, mientras Per y Kevin estaban en una mesa platicando, el nos había dado su tarjeta de crédito para que pidiéramos lo que quisiéramos

-asi se siente tener una hermana mayor?-preguntaba Lala

-algo asi -sonrio Cleo- Kev era muy lindo conmigo cuando salía con Nefera, por Deuce es que Holt obtuvo ese empleo

-asi es, el lo recomendó-dijo Frankie-

-pues aprovechemos y compremos lo que se nos antoje…veamos…queremos 7 cafes americanos-pedia yo a la cajera

-yo no!-sonreia Cleo

-no vas a querer nada?-pregunte

-un te mejor-

-no tomas café ya?

-no

-desde cuando?

-no se…decidi dejar el café un tiempo-sonrio De Nile- es mas sano

-como quieras-concedi volviendo a ordenar mientras ella ponía su manita en su abdomen

Tanto Poseidon como Hades estaban sorprendidos de las habilidades como chef del chico, que alabaron mil su cena

-ya te puedes casar-decia su tio chupando el esqueleto del pobre pez-

-ya soy casado-sonreia Deuce-

-pues dile a tu mujer…que mis respetos para ti…ojala y ella cocine mejor

- a la Leona se le queman los hielos-dijo Poseidon con burla

Jajajajajajjaajjaja eso si me hizo gracia! XD

-Cleo no cocina ni un tomate con sal-concedio Deuce

-esta igual que Per…no te levanta ni una hoja de papel

-sabia que terminarias diciendo su nombre otra vez-dijo su hermano

-que? lo he dicho mucho?

-como 300 veces en el dia

**AQUÍ DEJANDOLES EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**BALAAM CREO QUE ESTAS TOTALMENTE ERRADA EN TU PERCEPCION DE LA HISTORIA**

**EN PRIMERA TE RECOMENDARIA QUE LA LEYERAS PRIMERO PARA JUZGAR**

**EN SEGUNDA**

**LOS HOMBRES JAMAS ENTENDEREMOS A LAS MUJERES, NUNCA! MAS EN ESTE CASO, HADES FUE EL QUE DECIDIO TENER A SU AMANTE Y A SU ESPOSA EN SU MISMO TECHO SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE EL DESEA UN HIJO**

**A COMO DE LUGAR**

**Y NO SE SI TU, EN SU LUGAR, ESTARIAS DISPUESTA A ACEPTAR O A RECIBIR LA PARTE DE "LECCION" EN ESTO**

**HADES SI SE MERECE UN ESCARMIENTO POR DECIDIR ALGO TOTALMENTE INACEPTABLE PARA CUALQUIER MUJER QUE INCLUSO TU MISMA TE ASEGURO NO ACEPTARIAS, PERO LO VUELVO A DECIR**

**LEELO Y DESPUES SOMETES A JUICIO**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

-exagerado!

-no miento

-como sea…es en cierta forma normal…acabamos de terminar…o...no se

-no creo que ella vuelva contigo-dijo Deuce mirándole

Hades suspiro

-y no quiero que vuelva

-seguro?

-si…ya lo pensé bien…en cuanto volvamos, ire al Olimpo a pedirle a Zeus que me separe de ella, y me unire a Mente

Poseidon solo negaba con la cabeza, mientras Cleo le mandaba un Whats a su novio que decía:

"le preesentee a Keviiin a Peeer ´´´quimicaa al mil % ´´ no le digaas nada a Hadees! Faseee 2 auun no comienza :* te adoroo 3 ´"

Deuce sonrio al ver el mensajito guardando su iphone y pensando que su tio, estaba por recibir una muy mala noticia.

Pasamos un rato muy agradable a lado de Kevin, quien solo tenia ojos para la hermosa chica, nosotras cooperábamos también, cuando fue hora de despedirnos, el chico tomo a la diosa de la mano diciéndole

-salimos mañana?

Nosotras solo le decíamos que si con la cabeza para que aceptara, lo que Per dijo

-o..k

-genial… en donde te busco?

-esta en mi casa!- interrumpio Cleo- descuida, Nefera no esta, se fue a Egipto a una sesión

-de acuerdo-sonrio Kevin –ire a buscarte a las 8

-ok-acepto Per

Nos despedimos del chico que solo tenia una linda sonrisa en su cara, y salimos muy emocionadas de la cafetería

-oh my Ra!-decia De Nile feliz- lo flechaste!

-totalmente! Mueroooo esta bien papi!- decia Lala emocionada

-en verdad que le gustaste demasiado- asentia Frankie

-en serio lo creen?-preguntaba Per sonriendo

-osea, es un caballero en toda la expresión de la palabra! No se tu, pero deberías aprovechar!- sugeria Cleo

Persefone suspiro con melancolía

-si…creo que tienes razón…

-denme un minuto.- pedia De Nile- ire por el blue ray y el cd que le aparte a Deucey! No tardo

-ok-dijimos todas

La bella diosa miraba los escaparates contiguos que eran de una tienda de rock, en ella, estaba una camiseta que decía con letras grandes y rojas: INFRAMUNDO

Persefone recordó a su esposo, ese estúpido dios al que había estado unida por tantos siglos, y que, la había cambiado por una ninfa, tenia que aceptar, que tarde o temprano , sus caminos estaban ya separados pero no por eso dejo de sentir una congoja muy grande en el corazon

Hicimos una pijamada en casa de Cleo, mas, para que la chica supiera como comportarse en una cita con un mortal, cada una de nosotras, le daba un consejo, Cleo le había elegido ya el outfit , un hermoso y coqueto vestido de Dior era perfecto para la ocasión, aunado a unas zapatillas de miedo

-nunca comas de mas!- decia Lala- eso es mega terrible en una dama!

-disfruta mucho el momento-recomendaba Frankie-las citas son para divertirse

-nunca limites lo que desees, si el te invito es porque sabe lo que vales!si no, que le de oportunidad a quien si pueda costear tus gastos!

-parecen reporteras de una revista barata!-dije yo sonriendo y mirando la cosmo del mes

-deberias aconsejarla tu también!-dijo De Nile cruzándose de brazos

-creo que el mejor consejo que puedo darle es que disfrute la cita al 100% se tu misma y recuerda…si estas pensando en alguien mas…no resultara

Per bajo la mirada, yo había dado en el blanco

-acerte verdad?-pregunte directamente

La diosa suspiro

-mi esposo me cambio por otra, porque yo no he podido darle un hijo, Hades permitio que su amante se quedara en nuestra casa no respetando mi presencia, osea, eso…me dolio demasiado…porque pensé que ya habíamos podido olvidarnos de todo y comenzar desde cero,… pero...veo que no fue asi y eso me duele-

Ok…no debi abrir la herida

Todas me miraban con ojos de "no debiste recordárselo"

Yo jale aire diciendo

-el que fallo fue el, no tu, si el prefirió a esa otra mujer….lo mejor que puedes hacer, es dar media vuelta y olvidarte…no te estoy diciendo que te enamores de Kevin tan pronto….pero el camino puede ser mas llevadero si tienes a alguien de tu lado

-y el es perfecto-dijo De Nile-Kev se porto super con Nefera y ella lo trato del nabo, por eso se que es un caballero

-o sea que quieres resarcir lo que tu hermana hizo-sonrei yo

-se lo debo al pobre!

-eso es aprovecharse!

-Per lo hara- sonrio Cleo

En eso. Escuchamos unos acordes de música, corrimos hacia la ventana y De Nile dijo desilucionada

-no es Deucey!-

-es una serenata!-dijo Lala entusiasmada

-es Kevin- sonrio Frankie

Persefone se levanto a mirar por la ventana

-que es una serenata?-nos preguntaba viendo al trio cantar y a Kevin con Holt sentados en el capacete de su auto saludándonos

-es cuando el chico que le gustas, te trae música, a mi, mi novio me trajo una vez una mega serenata, esto no es nada-dijo con desden la novia del griego

-no venia al caso tu comentario-le dije

-Solo para que quedara claro- respondio Cleo en su muy estilo Bitch mode

-deberias bajar-sugirio Frankie

-eh?

-ay si! Agradecele el detalle!-aplaudio Lala

-pero..estoy en pijama!-dijo Per histérica

-mucho mejor, te ves sexy, anda, baja!-le empujaba Cleo

La rubia bajo hacia el jardín lateral, mientras Kevin se acercaba con una linda sonrisa en sus labios y un ramo de rosas rosas

-perdona…pero no pude esperar a mañana-dijo galante-son para ti

-que hermosas!-dijo la chica ilusionada

-no son tan lindas como tu…creo que no hay nada mas lindo en este mundo, que una mujer tan hermosa como la que tengo frente a mi-

La chica se sonrojo en extremo, mientras el joven acariciaba su lozana mejilla, en un impulso, Kevin le robo un beso a la diosa que ella solo se quedo asombrada sin poder hacer nada

Hades en ese instante, se despertaba de su sueño, llamando a su mujer

-Per!.-decia asustado y muy agitado

-y ahora este?-se preguntaba Poseidon quien platicaba con su hijo de lo mas relajados en la tienda de campaña

-creo que tuvo una pesadilla-le miro el chico

-eso te pasa por comer tanto pescado. Exceso de Omega 7!

-Per…-decia Hades jadeando- ella…estaba con otro

-estabas soñando-dijo Poseidon sin hacerle caso

-no! Era…de verdad...estaba…en un jardín…con un ramo de rosas en sus manos…y...un hombre la besaba, y sentí…sentí como se emocionaba por eso…

-solo fue un sueño-volvio a decir su hermano-tu mujer esta en el Olimpo

Hades volteo muy palido

-y …si no es asi?

El dios del mar lo miro

-pues tendras que aceptarlo…tu ya elegiste a Mente…tienes un plan..apegate a el…ahora, ya es tarde y queremos dormir, buenas noches, Deuce, apaga la luz

-all right- sonrio el griego-buenas noches tio

Hades solo asintió, pero se quedo bastante sacado de onda por el sueño que acababa de tener… y si realmente Persefone estaba con otro?

Nosotras le hacíamos a Per que nos contara una y otra vez el beso, nos había parecido muy romántico, que nos dieron la una de la mañana, Cleo se asusto demasiado por la hora diciendo que tenia que dormir temprano, para que? Ni idea, pero se acostó enseguida, todas seguimos su ejemplo, la diosa miraba las rosas que le habían regalado, y comenzo a llorar muy despacio, no queria salir con otro, ella hubiera dado, todas las rosas del mundo, por que Hades le diera su lugar, y por poder concebir un hijo de el hombre que amaba

Poseidon había salido de la tienda, y se sentaba junto al lago para fumar un poco y llamarle a su novia, se había asegurado antes que su niño estuviese profundamente dormido para poder salir a escondidas, encendia su cigarro, tomaba su iphone,marcacion rapida y contestándole la hermosa Maddie enseguida

-yo crei que me ibas a dejar plantada-reclamo

-tu hijo tiene una platica muy entretenida y no podía dejar de hablar con el

-lo se, me sucede lo mismo, estas solo?

-solo con mi excitación

Maddie rio de buena gana

-eres incorregible

-es culpa tuya, solo escucho tu voz y te imagino conmigo

-me quede corta en describirte como un saco de hormonas

-lo soy y a mucha honra, dime, puedes darme una visión de lo que estas usando ahorita?-

-me diras pensamientos pervertidos?-sonreia coqueta Maddie

-cariño son tan pervertidos que los tuve que llevar a terapia

La dama solo movia la cabeza divertida

-me encanta cuando eres travieso-le concedia su mujer

-te encanta todo de mi...pero no me has contestado

-bueno, tengo puesta esa hermosa bata de seda negra que me regalaste de Victoria Secret, la recuerdas?

Poseidon solo se quedo callado pensando en ella

-amor?

-ok…eso es cruel! Como pudiste usarla sin que yo este presente

-para que la imagines-dijo Maddie con malicia-

-pero debo verla, me gustaría quitarla con mis propias manos

-en verdad quieres eso?.-preguntaba la madre de Deuce seductoramente

-no hay nada que me enamore mas,..que disfrutar la tersura de tu piel,…sentir como..

-crees que Per este con otro?-le interrumpio su hermano que hizo que Poseidon soltara su iphone asustado, dando varios giros en el aire y haciendo movimientos ninja para atraparlos

-animal!-le pego el dios a su hermano mayor cuando tenia su celular a salvo- no hagas eso!

-que hice?-pregunto Hades asombrado

-estoy hablando por teléfono! Necesito privacidad

-ok…yo Sali a jugar video juegos-le mostraba su PSP- pero…en verdad…no crees que Per este con otro, o si?-

-no se! No me interesa, me permites hablar?

-vale-dijo su hermano-ire a la tienda de campaña a jugar

-despertaras al niño!-

-ese niño tiene mas musculos que yo!-reclamo Hades

-pero no deja de ser mi niño, asi que déjalo en paz que esta cansado porque cocino para ambos

-dejaste que Deuce cocinara?-replico Maddie molesta

-el sabe cocinar-le contesto Poseidon-te llamo mas tarde amor

-Poseidon! No te aproveches de mi pequeño!-reclamaba la madre del griego

-lo siento amor!no te oigo entre a un tunel! -y haciendo ruidos de interferencia, colgo- que sea la ultima vez que me sorprendes asi!-le regaño volteando hacia su hermano

-lo siento-dijo Hades-es solo que me senti muy...no se

-si, ya me dijiste! Que si Per estaba con otro etc, ojala y si, ahora, puedo encargarte a mi hijo que duerme en la tienda? Volvere a llamar a Maddie pero me alejare para hacerlo

-por supuesto, caballero-le concedio Hades ironico-yo le echo un ojo!

-gracias-enfatizo el dios del mar alejandose con prudencia, mientras su hermano activaba su video juego

A la mañana siguiente, Cleo recibia dos mensajes, uno de Su novio mega romantico y otro de Kevin para Persefone,mi amiga se lo mostro y ella solo sonreia con ternura, el hombre era muy dulce,la diosa no se veia muy bien fisicamente, lucia cansada y algo enferma, mas se lo atribuyeron a que estaba estresada por la cita

-osea, estoy mega nerviosa-le decia a Cleo en la mañana-

-no va a pasar nada!-sonrio De Nile-solo saldran a pasar un buen rato, tu relajate y veras lo mucho que te divertiras!

-y si...Hades se entera?

-ya se a enterado de tus pasadas conquistas, no? Cual es el problema ahora? El esta con Mente

-de seguro-suspiro la diosa decepcionada-pero...

-ademas, solo saldras con el, te esta apenas conquistando, disfruta de eso, de como un hombre desea enamorarte y no solo robarte, es un proceso muy lindo que uno de mujer se merece

**UNA VEZ MAS UN NUEVO CHAPTER**

**YA SABEN QUE EN CUANTO SE CUMPLAN LOS RETOS**

**SUBO CAPITULO**

**NO PONGAN EN EL 3 COMENTARIO**

"**SUBELO YA! " PORQUE SABEN QUE HASTA QUE SE CUMPLAN LOS 20 ._.**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Persefone la escuchaba atentamente cuando Manu entro con un hermoso arreglo para la diosa

-es para usted, milady-le entrego la tarjeta el fiel sirviente

-para mi?-se sorprendio Per tomandola

-son de Kevin?-pregunto Cleo curiosa

La rubia leyo el mensaje emocionada

-si, son de el...cielos! Que hermoso!

-si!-concedio De Nile y enseguida se cruzo de brazos molesta- y a mi Deuce no me ha mandado nada!

En el campamento, Poseidon estaba profundamente dormido, se habia desvelado hablando por telefono, asi que su hijo de nuevo se hacia cargo de la comida del dia, Hades miraba con curiosidad como su sobrino Cocinaba todo habilmente

-tienes muchas virtudes-le dijo al fin

Deuce sonrio

-no, nada de eso, se llama hacerse cargo o te quedas sin comer

-muy cierto, tu padre aun duerme

-se desvelo anoche hablando por telefono

Hades lo miro

-acaso crees que no lo se?-le contesto Deuce-no soy tan tonto

-Poseidon ...esta realmente feliz con esta nueva relacion-dijo su tio

-me imagino

-nada tiene que ver contigo

-eso siempre dicen, pero al final, yo soy quien termina pagando los platos rotos, tengo el recuerdo de una bala en el hombro por eso-el chico le ofrecio cafe a Hades quien lo acepto

-te refieres a..

-a que al final de todo, yo soy quien termina siempre lastimado y ahora debo cuidarme el doble, por mi propia familia

-tu padre jamas dejaria que algo te sucediera

-mi padre no me salvaria a mi, si no a la mujer que ama, y eso es algo que yo tambien haria

-y porque estas tan seguro de que no lo haria?-dijo Poseidon realmente molesto oyendo la conversacion

Deuce volteo, mientras su hermano decia un "uuuh"

-te recuerdo la boda de Maddie?

-eso fue un descuido-se defendio su padre-no puedes acusarme por un error

-si, bueno, tu no estuviste sedado y operado en una cama, Cleo se asusto mucho y eso es algo que me molesto

-no dijiste nada

-no iba a hacerte sentir mas mal por eso o si? Ya tenias suficientes cargos de conciencia

-uuuuuuh-dijo de nuevo el otro dios

-Hades!-grito Poseidon

-sorry

-dejame ver si entendi-retomo el dios la palabra-o sea que tecnicamente no puedo tener romances con nadie porque soy tu padre y debo cuidarte?

-nadie dijo que no los tuvieras-contesto Deuce- pero tu tienes nuevas prioridades y yo tambien tengo las mias

-tu eres mi prioridad!

-en serio? Y por eso saliste a hablar a escondidas?-reclamo su hijo

-tu has hablado con Cleo!

-no hable con ella en todo el dia de ayer!porque si mal no recuerdo, el trato era salir de la ciudad para convivir sin interrupciones y yo si cumpli esa parte del trato!

-estabas dormido!que querias? Que te despertara?-

-me gustaria mas que cumplieras lo que tu mismo dices, porque en un principio yo no queria venir contigo!

Y el griego se alejo realmente molesto, ambos hombres le miraron, Poseidon sobre todo estaba furioso

-quieres un hijo?-le preguntaba a su hermano- mirate en este espejo! No lo hagas!

Y volvio a entrar a la tienda sin deseos de compañia,Hades solo movia la cabeza con desapruebo

Deuce camino sin rumbo, no tenia animos de estar cerca de ellos, solo deseaba volver a la ciudad para estar con su novia, se sento en una gran piedra y se recosto, odiaba discutir con Poseidon, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas y el estaba con Maddie, eso iba a ser muy dificil, pensaba en Talbot, el no iba a tomar nada bien esa afrenta, en las miles de cosas que podian sucederle solo por ser el hijo de ambos, Deuce sabia, que en el peor de los casos, su padre iba a defender a su madre en lugar que a el, y la unica que sufriria, seria Cleo y su propio hijo, tenia que pensar friamente, y lo mejor era, cuidarse por su propia cuenta, aunque eso significara, alejarse de sus progenitores, tomo su iphone, y olvidandose de el trato realizado, marco a su novia

-pense que no me podias llamar-sonrio Cleo al contestar

-papa rompio el trato primero asi que, lo hice yo, como estas bebe?

-mas o menos!Per recibio un hermoso arreglo de flores y yo no!-dijo caprichosa

Deuce sonrio

-te mandare uno mejor

Ella aplaudio feliz

-lo sabia! Dime, ya almorzaste?

-no, y no tengo animos...discuti con Poseidon

-porque?-pregunto Cleo preocupada mientras su chico le contaba lo sucedido

Su padre hacia lo mismo con su mejor amigo

-eres un imbecil- le decia Alucard quien estaba trabajando y oyendolo a la vez

-como me encanta esa manera tuya tan sensual de llamarme imbecil-se burlaba el dios

-lo eres y lo sabes, que no pudiste evitar una noche el no llamarle a Maddie?

-en eso, se que falle pero, no puedo dejar que el me controle, soy su padre

-lo eres, pero no tiene porque hacerte caso, el que lo hayas engendrado no te da derecho a obediencia pasiva de su parte

Poseidon se quedo callado

-Maddie lo crio, el le debe esa obediencia solo a ella, tu apenas lo vas conociendo y ganandote su confianza, si Deuce ve, que tu rompes los tratos pequeños, que confianza va a tenerte en una situacion mayor? No porque eres su padre el debe respetarte, te lo tienes que ganar

El dios del mar suspiro

-tienes razon-

-yo tengo mas experiencia como papa que tu, tecnicamente Deuce a sido tu primer hijo porque a toooda tu gran camada, ni te importo

-no quiero perderlo, Al -dijo Poseidon

-no lo perderas, ...pero ser un padre no significa darle todo, es saber que cuentan contigo aun cuando ellos no lo desean, es evitar que se hagan daño y dar la vida por tus hijos, pero sobre todo, hacerles ver, que aunque tengas una pareja, su lugar nadie puede quitarselos, es dificil porque no has convivido con el desde bebe, En mi caso, Lala sabe que su madre y yo somos pareja y es feliz de saber que su lugar esta seguro, que ella es nuestra princesa, nadie va a quitarselo aun cuando Ine y yo, estemos enamorados, con tu hijo es diferente, no conoce tus prioridades, y es tu deber, establecer, que su lugar, nadie, por mas mujeres que ames, nadie puede quitarselo

-creo que tienes razon

-siempre- decia Al con vanidad-ahora, no dejes que el crea que gano, habla con Deuce y acepta que tu fallaste, y trata de recuperar el tiempo perdido

-si, eso hare, gracias por el consejo, eres un gran padre-

-se llama experiencia, amigo-sonrio Al mirando la foto de su preciosa hija

Mientras tanto, De Nile estaba con su chico

-amor, entiendelo por un momento

-el rompio el trato!

-ya se Deucey, pero tu dormias, no lo justifica, pero Poseidon realmente desea estar contigo, dale oportunidad de equivocarse

-no se bebe

-Amor, tu mismo seras papa algun dia, DJ sabra, que aunque tu me ames, su lugar nadie va a quitarselo o si?

-no, claro que no

-piensalo de esa forma, tu no dejaras de amarme porque nazca nuestro bebe

-claro que no, eso jamas, es muy diferente!

-exacto! Eso mismo pasa con Poseidon, por mas que ame a una mujer, tu eres su niño, es dificil que lo comprendas porque apenas lo vas conociendo, y todo te parece extraño, te sucedio con Maddie, pero lo que jamas pudiste entender es que el amor de madre es diferente, tu siempre seras su prioridad, pero tenia que tener una pareja

-Mi madre jamas salio antes con nadie que yo recuerde

-porque tu ocupabas todo su mundo, creciste, tu mismo encontraste una pareja y las cosas cambiaron, con Poseidon es igual

-que complicado-se quejaba su novio

-asi es la vida, cielo, y debes aprender de ello para cuando tu seas papa-

-creo que sera diferente amor, porque pienso estar con nuestros hijos siempre

-ese es el plan- sonrio De Nile

En eso, Poseidon se acercaba caminando

-te dejo amor, llegaron pajaros al alambre-dijo Deuce a su novia-te llamo mas tarde, te amo

-"pajaros al alambre"?-repitio el dios

-ya sabes, gente incomoda-respondio su hijo guardando su iphone

Su padre se sento a su lado y lo abrazo recostandose con el

-niño, creeme cuando te digo... Que eres lo que yo mas amo

-debatible-decia Deuce neciamente

-en eso, te pareces a tu madre, jamas creyo cuanto la amaba y complico todo haciendolo muy dificil, yo no quiero que eso me suceda contigo, y si necesito,besarte, abrazarte, disculparme contigo mil veces...ten por seguro que lo hare...porque te amo mas de lo que tu mismo podrias creer...jamas ame a ninguno de mis hijos, Deuce, a ninguno de ellos... Has sido el unico que te has ganado mi corazon y me aterra perderte

-no me perderas-dijo el griego

-eso espero, porque podria vivir sin una pareja pero no sin ti...en verdad,...lamento lo de anoche

-ya olvidalo-dijo Deuce

El dios beso a su hijo en la frente

-da asco el como te quiero

-demasiado!

-me preparas el desayuno?-sonrio Poseidon

-vale-acordo Deuce

-ok, todavia no tengo hambre-dijo su padre abrazandolo con mas fuerza- me gusta tenerte asi

-eres muy empalagoso!-se quejaba el chico tratando de safarse

-me vale! Asi soy y no te quejes

-aaaah! No me gusta que me abrace gente que no sea mi esposa!

-pues acostumbrate!-le mandaba Poseidon y lo abrazaba como si fuera un osito de peluche

-papa sueltame!-pedia el griego

-shhhh, niño!

Y el chico hacia muecas molesto, Maddie jamas habia sido tan extremo cariñosa como Poseidon,pero como decia el, tenia que acostumbrarse, estuvieron un rato asi, cuando Deuce le pregunto:

-papa...estas saliendo con Maddie, verdad?

Poseidon sonrio, ese chico era demasiado astuto,se levanto mirandolo

-si...

-ya lo sabia

-pero no le digas a Maddie que lo sabes

-porque no?-pregunto dudoso

-aun no quiere decirle a nadie, quiere adaptarse a mi, creo que esta poniendome a prueba

-es normal

-ya se que no soy tan confiable, asi que le dare el beneficio de la duda, pero no le digas que ya lo sabes, ese sera nuestro secreto

-ok-concedio Deuce-sabes, si me hubieses dicho desde un principio que estabas con ella, te hubiera entendido

-en verdad?

-si...se cuanto te ama y cuanto te espero

-en serio?

-lo sabes,...solo no la lastimes, de acuerdo?

Su padre le beso intensamente en la mejilla

-trato hecho, desayunamos?

-claro! Pero tu cocinas

-ok!-convino el dios ayudando a su hijo a levantarse-almorcemos corn flakes!

-eso no es gran cosa!

-ponerle la leche exacta al cereal es un arte!

**HOLA AQUÍ DE NUEVO YO DEJANDO EL CHAPTER**

**PONGANSE LAS PILAS QUE SE ME DUERMEN**

**ASI QUE PARA QUE SE DESPIERTEN, UNA PREGUNTA**

**PARA USTEDES, QUIEN ES EL MEJOR PADRE?**

**1.-POSEIDON**

**2.-ALUCARD**

**3.-RAM**

**PONDRIA A HADES PERO EL NO TIENE HIJOS**

**JAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**XD**

**GOOD JOKE!**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

Persefone mientras tanto, seguia recibiendo consejos de Cleo para su cita, y ambas se emocionaron al ver el hermoso arreglo que Deuce le habia prometido, la diosa sonreia al ver la cara de su amiga radiante al estar acompañado el arreglo de lindas palabras, algo asi queria ella, pero no de este chico nuevo, si no Hades, salio un momento al jardin, recordaba la serenata, las flores, los detalles que ese joven la habia llenado en solo un dia, y recordo con tristeza, la vida junto a su esposo, sus desprecios, sus regaños,su engaño con Mente y otras ninfas mas, el haberla dejado instalarse en su casa diciendo que ella era la elegida para darle un hijo, los regaños que habia recibido de su madre por haber sido tan estupida, pero sobre todo, las palabras que la acompañaron antes de irse, "es tu decision yo no te voy a detener" que se levanto decidida, ya no iba a derramar mas lagrimas por ese cretino! Si Hades deseaba separarse de ella,perfecto! Bien podria encontrar algun otro que la tratara como se merecia y no un dios egolatra y pendenciero, si el queria quedarse con Mente,que lo hiciera! ella habia decidido no volver al Olimpo y quedarse en la tierra para siempre!

Asi que, se dejo arreglar por Cleo desde temprano, tenia pronto que aprender a maquillarse por si misma, pero su amiga era experta en eso y se dejo hacer,yo la ayude con su cabello

En cuestiones de pelos nadie me gana!

Le hice un lindo peinado alto, se veia regia! Cleo le habia prestado un par de pasadores de diamantes que le quedaban a la medida, a las 7 en punto, el galan estaba ya en la entrada

Persefone salio timidamente, Kevin solo la miraba sin palabras

-wow! Esta es mi chica?-sonrio el

Per se sonrojo

-osea, creo que si-dijo ella

-si o no se ve hermosa?-interrumpio Cleo emocionada

-demasiado!-concedio el

-pues no se queden ahí y vayan a divertirse!-sugeri

Kev ofrecio su brazo a la rubia que nos dijo "bye" con su manita, los vimos subir al auto y dije

-ella aun ama a su marido

-lo se-contesto Cleo-pero su esposo necesita ver que la puede perder en un minuto por otros mejores

El susodicho estaba sentado en la orilla del rio en el campamento, estaba nadando, pensando en los dias que habia pasado con su mujer, habian sido increibles, perfectos, pero se habian ido al carajo por culpa de Mente, deseaba con todo el corazon, que esos momentos hubiesen rendido frutos, y que su amada Per, estuviese esperando un hijo de el, nada podia hacerle mas feliz, suspiro con fuerza, que dificil habia sido todo aquello

Per mientras tanto, llegaba al cine con Kev, los hombres la miraban embobados y las mujeres con envidia, su acompañante estaba sumamente orgulloso de mostrarla de su brazo, el joven la atendia como reina, ofreciendole palomitas, soda y lo que la chica deseara

Y como es costumbre en las provincianas, quiso atascarse de todo! Niñas, eso no es nada bien visto!

-te estas divirtiendo?-preguntaba el enamorado

-si!-decia ella comiendo sus chocolates-esto es lindo!osea, jamas habia ido al cine

-nunca?-pregunto Kev con extrañeza-que tu marido no te llevaba?

-en la vida me saco a pasear!osea, su unica diversion son los video juegos y yo a un lado como tonta

-que mal! Eso no esta nada bien

-lose! Osea deberia mejor casarse con un x box!

Kevin se echo a reir al igual que la chica y en ese instante,Hades estornudaba con fuerza

-ya te resfriaste,palito de pan?-pregunto su hermano

-no...creo que alguien esta hablando de mi-respondio Hades extrañado

-no creo que cosas buenas!-

Su hermano le contestaba con el dedo medio

Persefone realmente habia disfrutado toda la dulceria del lugar, asi que al salir del cine, la rubia sentia un gruñidero mortal de tripas, pero como toda dama, aguantate y camina!

Pasaron por una heladeria y a la chica le apetecio uno, ya saben como es uno de goloso y aunque no traigamos hambre, el antojo es el antojo!asi que como Kevin tenia deseos de complacerla en lo que se dice todo, entraron por un barquillo, estaban en la fila,y cuando ordeno, pregunto el:

-de que sabor lo quieres?-

-de granada-respondio sin pensar

Segun la leyenda,Persefone, habia comido semillas de granada cuando fue raptada en el inframundo y esas fueron la que la ataron a lado de Hades eternamente

La rubia palidecio al recordarlo

Y cuando Kev le entrego su cono

El simple olor, hizo que enfrente de todo mundo, devolviera el estomago

.-.

Verguenza a mil!

Per estaba mega apenada y salio corriendo del lugar sin decir nada, tomo un taxi y llego a la casa de los De Nile, subio veloz las escaleras, y mientras Cleo y yo platicabamos muy quitadas de la pena, ella entro de nuevo al baño pasando como bala entre nosotras, volviendo a devolver el estomago

-Per?-pregunto de Nile levantandose preocupada

-esta enferma-dije yo

Cleo tocaba la puerta

-Persefone! Estas bien?

La chica salio 5 minutos despues extrapalida y sin color

-me siento muy mal!-dijo asustada

La recostamos en la cama,estaba temblando y sudaba frio

-que tendra?-pregunte mirando a Cleo

-no se! No tengo idea de si los dioses se enferman!

-que comiste?-le pregunte a la chica

-osea,,palomitas, soda, dulces,chocolates, nachos, paletas y creo que un K-freeze

-que barbara!-dije yo-acaso te tenian atada en un hospicio? Porque comiste tanto?

-todo estaba rico!-contesto apenada-pero no fue eso lo que me dio asco

-Per, te sobre pasaste!-dijo Cleo-fueron demasiados dulces

-no! Lo que me hizo vomitar en la heladeria ..

-en donde?-preguntamos al unisono

-ya se! Mega oso peluchon!que pena! Osea, ensucie a Kevin!

-ay que horror!-decia Cleo

-pero fue su culpa!me dio un helado de granada que..

La chica recordo el olor y de nuevo corrio hacia el baño

Cleo y yo nos miramos

Comence a sospechar

-tienes una prueba de embarazo?-le pregunte a De Nile

-yo porque tendria una de esas cosas!-reclamo indignadisima

-porque eres muy activa!-

-Yo me cuido!-

-pues consiguete una, debemos asegurarnos primero si aqui, miss Barbie del Olimpo, no esta embarazada

-vayamos por una mientras termina de devolverlo todo

Y salimos a una farmacia veloces, Cleo estaba en su auto y me dijo:

-baja tu y comprala

-yo porque si jamas lo he hecho!

-no me importa! Eres menos popular que yo y no quiero que me vean, anda! Toma

Y me daba un billete de a 50, yo bufe y sali, esperando no encontrarme a algun conocido o amigo de mi familia y de Thad! No tuve mayores contratiempos, asi que regresamos veloces a la mansion,fue otro rollo explicarle a Per lo que tenia que hacer ya que no dejaba de decir: iuuuk! A todo lo que le deciamos

-debes hacerlo!-le mando Cleo

-para que?osea es obvio que no estoy embarazada! Han pasado siglos y Hades jamas a podido preñarme

-quizas ahora si pego-dije yo-intentalo

-pero es asqueroso!

-Per-pidio Cleo-por favor

-pfffff osea..ok!-dijo la chica levantandose y dirigiendose al baño-pero que conste que yo no tengo intencion de sentirme mega depre porque esto no se ponga color azul!

-de acuerdo

-y llorare mucho si me entra el feeling!-volvio a decir sin decidirse a entrar

-esta bien

-porque por si no lo sabian..

-con un demonio niña!entra ya al maldito baño!-le mande fastidiada de su vocecita y ella me obedecio al instante

-vaya caracter el tuyo!-me miro Cleo asombrada

-ya contigo tengo-volvi a sentarme cruzandome de brazos

15 minutos despues, estabamos las 3 calladas, esperando el resultado, la rubia se veia nerviosa sin dejar de mover las manos, Cleo estaba limando sus uñas y yo exasperada por el sonidito

-me sacas de quisio!-dije yo molesta

-te aguantas, es mi cuarto-me respondio

Iba a decirle unas cuantas frescas cuando sono el "pling" de la alarma, todas nos miramos una a la otra, Per se levanto pero no pudo dar un paso

-no puedo!-dijo despues de unos minutos

-ah vamos!-

-no puedo Cleo! No puedo! Es mi ultima esperanza de saber que pude concebir un hijo de Hades, despues de esto...ya no volveremos a estar juntos!

-lo se Per...por eso debes estar segura para poder continuar con tu vida o no

-pero...

-anda...vamos contigo-dije yo tomandola de la mano

La rubia sonrio, Cleo hizo lo mismo y entramos al sanitario, encima del lavabo estaba la prueba,desde la entrada, se veia el indicador fuertemente en azul, Persefone pego un gritote que nos aturdio a ambas

-que bruta!-dije yo sosteniendo mi orejita

-Per!-le regaño Cleo

La rubia corrio hacia la prueba

Claramente en azul

Estaba embarazada

Ella volvio a gritar feliz, brincaba y aplaudia sumamente extasiada

-lo logre! Lo logre!-decia euforica-lo hice! Voy a tener un bebe!

Cleo y yo la mirabamos sonriendo. Y como es normal en las mujeres encintas, de la alegria paso al llanto

-voy a tener un hijo-decia soltandose a llorar

-vamos Per-la abrazo Cleo-no llores!

-Hades me dejo!

-el no sabe que estas esperando a su bebe

-no me ama!

-claro que te ama-aseguro Cleo-si no, ese lindo ser no estaria aqui, ahora calmate y disfruta la noticia! Al fin tendras al heredero que el tanto añora

Persefone aun lloraba pero ahora de felicidad

-debo decirselo-decia limpiandose la carita

-se lo diremos...en su momento-dijo Cleo con malicia

-que tramas?-pregunte yo

-algo...que hara que Hades piense dos veces, tener una nueva amante-sonrio De Nile

El dia siguiente llego y Deuce volvia a casa con su padre y su tio, apenas entro al penthouse dijo

-al fin! Civilizaciooooon!

-no exageres-mando su padre

-fueron divertidos estos dos dias pero! Extraño la ciudad y con ella a mi novia, asi que si me disculpas, ire a llamarla

Y salio corriendo rumbo a su habitacion, dejandolos a solas

-ya le urge estar con ella

-tanto como a mi ver a Maddie, creeme, esta abstinencia no es nada buena para mi salud

-exagerado-sonrio Hades-yo por el contrario, en cuanto regrese..tendre que preñar a Mente a como de lugar

-lo haces sonar tan romantico-se burlo Poseidon yendo hacia su bar, preparandose un escoces y bebiendoselo, el tambien habia extrañado la vida moderna!

**SI SE PORTAN BIEN**

**Y ME DAN 20 COMENTARIOS ANTES DE LAS 9:30**

**SUBO EL FIC COMPLETO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

-no quiero hacerlo con ella

-no lo hagas

-pero Per se fue y no puedo buscarla de nuevo

-motivo?

-si no puedo darle lo que ella desea...debo aceptar que otro si

-seguro?

Hades suspiro

-no del todo...la amo,Poseidon...la amo con toda mi alma...pero no podemos estar juntos

-eres un idiota

-quizas lo sea pero..lo hago por ella

-deberian hacerte una estatua al amor fatal! Al diablo Romeo y Julieta! Eran solo unos tontos calientes de Verona, "Hades" -decia el dios como si lo leyera de una marquesina- el nuevo simbolo del amor fatalista!

-me caes mal cuando estas enamorado-dijo su hermano de malas

Poseidon rio y Deuce salia de su habitacion minutos despues, sonriendo con malicia

-Hades!te invito esta noche a un antro

-a mi?-se pregunto su tio

-si! Quiero que los conozcas y convivir contigo

-porque con el?-pregunto Poseidon celoso

-porque es familia y como tu iras con Maddie, saldremos mi tio y yo, que dices?

-genial, cuenta conmigo-sonrio Hades dejando a Poseidon bastante molesto

Esa noche, Deuce llevo a Hades al antro, las chicas se les quedaban viendo asombradas por lo atractivos que ambos se veian, era un lugar con Karaoke, el chico pago los boletos y entraron, ocupando una mesa en la parte trasera

-y tu novia?-pregunto Hades

-vendra mas tarde-sonrio Deuce mandando un whats app

-pense que irias por ella

-sus amigas vendran y le dije que nos veriamos aqui, relajate! Quieres beber algo?

-lo mismo que tu

-soda con hielo?

-ah bueno no, whiskey en las rocas

-lo imagine

Pidio para ambos mientras su tio miraba el lugar, estaba a media luz, era amplio de buen gusto, y con una gran pantalla, el lugar apago sus luces comenzando el show de karaoke, todos gritaban emocionados por la bella chica que subia al escenario que no era otra mas que Cleo

Deuce sonrio silbandole y Hades lo veia extrañado

-que no es tu mujer?-le pregunto

-si,que no se ve hermosa?-decia orgulloso el griego

-buenas noches-saludaba Cleo-quisimos abrir el show nosotras, apartandole la primera cancion a mi amiga quien se la dedica a una persona bastante nefasta y boba, a su ex marido

Todos los hombres aplaudieron y las chicas le daban su apoyo

-asi que, Hades! Esta cancion te la dedica Per para ti

Y la hermosa rubia aparecio en el escenario con un sexy vestido y mega nerviosa, los silbidos y gritos de admiracion no se hicieron esperar, mientras Hades se incorporaba asombradisimo diciendo:

-Persefone?-

Deuce sonreia al verlo, se habia quedado en shock

Los primeros acordes comenzaron, la diosa tomaba a Cleo de la mano diciendo

-y si me equivoco?

-no lo haras!-sonrio De Nile-tu puedes

Y bajo dejando a la preciosa guerita con su publico y comenzo a cantar:

**You, with your words like knives  
And swords and the weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like a nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man**

Well you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
And all you are is mean  
All you are is mean  
And a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean and mean and mean and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever going to be is mean,  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

***.*.*.**

**Tu, con tus palabras como cuchillos  
Y las espadas y armas que usaste contra mí  
Tu, que me golpeaste en mis pies otra vez  
Me haces sentir que no soy nada  
Tu, con tus voz como uñas en una pizarra,  
llamándome cuando estoy herida.  
Tu, molestando al hombre más débil.**

Bueno, tu me llevaste abajo  
Con un solo golpe  
Pero tu no sabes, lo que tu no sabes...

Algún día, estaré viviendo en una gran ciudad vieja,  
Y todo lo que siempre vas a ser, es malo.  
Algún día, seré lo suficientemente grande así que no vas a poder golpearme,  
Y todo lo que siempre vas a ser, es malo.  
¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?

Tú, con tus cambios de postura  
Y tú caminas por mentiras y humillación...  
Tú, has señalado mis defectos otra vez  
Como si yo aún no los he visto  
Camino con mi cabeza baja,  
Tratando de bloquearte porque nunca te impresiono  
Solo quiero sentirme bien otra vez.

Apuesto a que te maltrataron  
Alguien te hizo frío  
Pero el ciclo termina ahora mismo  
Tu no puedes llevarme hacia el final del camino  
Tu no sabes, lo que tu no sabes...

Algún día, estaré viviendo en una gran ciudad vieja,  
Y todo lo que siempre vas a ser, es malo.  
Algún día, seré lo suficientemente grande así que no vas a poder golpearme,  
Y todo lo que siempre vas a ser, es malo.  
¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?

Y puedo verte años a partir de ahora en un bar  
Hablando acerca de un partido de fútbol  
Con esa misma gran fuerte opinión  
Pero nadie te escucha,  
clasificando las mismas viejas cosas  
Borracho, y quejándote de como yo no puedo cantar.

Pero todo lo que tu eres es malo.  
Todo lo que tu eres es malo  
Y un mentiroso, patético, solo en la vida  
Y malo, y malo, y malo

Pero algún día, voy a vivir en una vieja gran ciudad  
Y todo lo que tu seras es malo, sí.  
Algún día, seré lo suficientemente grande así que no vas a poder golpearme  
Y todo lo que tu serás es malo  
¿Por qué tienes que ser...?  
Pero algún día, voy a vivir en una vieja gran ciudad (¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?)  
Y todo lo que tu seras es malo, sí. (¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?)  
Algún día, seré lo suficientemente grande así que no vas a poder golpearme (¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?)  
Y todo lo que tu serás es malo  
¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?

Por supuesto que su marido estaba impavido

Lo estaba llamando malo delante de todos?

Y patetico! Eso era mucho para un dios egocentrico como el, se levanto maquinalmente pero lo que mas lo asombraba, era que Per, se veia realmente hermosa, mas de lo que ya era, todo el lugar le aplaudio a rabiar, Kevin se acerco al escenario y la ayudo a bajar de el sosteniendola por la cintura y la chica sonriendo traviesa, miro a su ex y le regalo un dulce beso en los labios a el joven que la sostenia

Activando celos on!

Hades estaba palido!

No podia creerlo!

Per estaba con otro y en su propia cara!

Y lo que era peor, La estaba tocando, la habia bajado del escenario, ella lo abrazaba y para colmo, lo besaba!

suficiente!

Hades avento la silla y fue como toro furioso hacia ellos,importandole poco si se le atravezaban hombres, viejitas,niños o bebes en su camino, ese guerito se estaba pasando de lanza, asi que llego hasta el, lo jalo y le lanzo tremendo izquierdazo que hizo caer a Kevin como res-petable persona al piso

-no toques a mi esposa!-grito furico

-Hades!-alzo la voz Per-que rayos te pasa!

-me descuido un par de dias y ya estas con otro?-le reclamo el dios-que demonios te pasa!

-tu tienes a tu amante,no? porque no puedo buscarme yo uno?-le regreso la rubia

-porque no puedes! Tu eres mia! Solo mia y ni este,ni ningun otro idiota va a tocarte!-

Kev se levanto molesto y se fue a los golpes contra Hades, todos comenzaron a gritar, nosotras estabamos en una mesa aparte, Deuce y mi hermano fueron de un salto hacia ellos para calmarlos, separandolos enseguida

-ya calmate!-le pedia el griego a su tio- tu lo dijiste, aceptaras que ella este con otro

-NUNCA!-grito Hades safandose- Persefone me pertenece! Siempre a sido mia, yo me la robe y ningún humano imbécil va a quitármela

Y jalando a su esposa, salio como demonio del antro

Aah XD vaya ironia la mia jajajaa!

-sueltame Hades!-pedia ella casi volando mientras su marido aventaba sillas por doquier

-estara bien Per?-le preguntaba Frankie a Cleo

-si...descuida…deben hablar a solas….

Kev mientras tanto, veia irse a la chica con su marido, ella le habia dicho que estaba embarazada de su esposo y que deseaba darle una leccion y como el joven era extremadamente caballeroso, decidio ayudarla

Alguien lo quiere de cuñado?

Persefone llevaba tacones que la hacían caminar como bambi recién nacido, en cuanto salieron a la calle, se safo del agarre de su marido, furiosa

-ya suéltame que me lastimas-dijo con firmeza

El volteo furioso

-eres …eres….-

-que? Que soy?-le enfrento la diosa- anda! Dimelo y te regreso una peor para ti!

-como pudiste salir con un simple humano!-le reclamo el dios

-y tu como pudiste meter a **MI CASA** a esa!

-no la meti, la mandaron!-

-pues bien pudiste decirle, osea, sabes que? Estoy con mi esposa, bye! Largo pero noooo! Nada mas te falto que te levantaras de la cama y que le fueras a dejar su maleta en el cuarto de a lado!-

-yo no iba a hacer eso!y me llamaste malo delante de todos! Soy uno de los dioses mas justos de todo el Olimpo

-según quien? Tu mamá?

-según la historia,niña!

-pues lo dudo! Y tu mismo me lo dijiste, es tu decisión, yo no te voy a detener y ahora me haces una mega escena de celos delante de todo mundo? Osea, Que mega oso peluchon!-

-me valen #$%&$%# los "#$%$# osos peluchones!-grito el dios

-Hades no seas vulgar!-le regaño Per

-tu eres mia!-alzo la voz furico, claro que los transeúntes los veian curiosos pero preferían no meterse, el tipo tiene finta de maton de barrio o no?

-en donde me ves el código de barras? En el trasero?-se defendia la diosa

-si quiero soy capaz de ponértelo!

-no te atrevas!

-NO me digas que no me atrevo porque creeme que soy capaz de hacer eso y mas para que cualquier imbécil que se atreva a tocarte sepa que eres MIA!

-eres un machista de lo peor!

-pues a mi me enseñaron que las esposas deben estar en SUS casas, haciendo qehacer y NO en los antros cantando con un karaoke cual muñequita!

- Ya ves. Tu jamas me tomas en serio!

-Tu eres la que hace drama por todo

-Por todo? Ver a la idiota de tu amante llegar con su caja de chivas creeme no es hacer drama por todo! Porque ya te conozco como eres de desgraciado, ay mira que comodo! Osea, se va mi vieja y me pongo a jugar con la ninfa, chance y la embarazo, al diablo no tengo porque soportarlo!

-y por eso te buscaste al " Ken" de carne y hueso?

-se llama Kevin y se ha portado, osea, mega super conmigo, un verdadero caballero!me llevo serenata, me regalo flores, me compro dulces, me llevo al cine! Y todavía que lo vomité, me trajo al antro!-

-ay mira que lindo! Voy a entrar y agradecerle con creces el que haya divertido a mi mujer en mi ausencia, convirtiéndolo en un apestoso CHIVO!

-no te atrevas!

-aaaah y ahora lo defiendes?

-es un gran chico!

-lo prefieres a el que a mi? Genial!-grito histérico Hades

La rubia decidio calmarse

Tomo aire y continuo:

-la verdad, yo no te entiendo-respondia Persefone-un dia me odias, al dia siguiente me celas y despues desapareces sin decir nada…tu la elegiste a ella…quieres que sea quien te de un hijo…yo ya lo entendí…y te dejo libre para que cumplas tu sueño…ya no pienso pelear algo que no me pertenece Hades…y ese es tu corazón…

-de que estas hablando niña, incoherente?-se acerco su marido- ese siempre te ha pertenecido!

-si asi fuera, no estarías con ella

-no estoy con ella! Desde que te fuiste, tome mis cosas y he estado con Poseidon

Per le miro extrañada

-solo he estado pensado en ti todo el maldito tiempo, diciendo: bien! Es lo que ella merece, un hijo, un hombre que la trate bien. Que la enamore que le de lo que jamas le di, y pienso dejarla ir...pero…pero en cuanto lo vi hecho realidad-respiraba Hades agitado- no puedo...no puedo hacerlo

Y miro a su esposa con dolor

-no puedo dejarte ir…no puedo concebir que otro te tenga…que le des un hijo…que le pertenezcas…que te haga el amor…simplemente no puedo y soy un egoísta …el peor de todos…soy malo como me llamaste…pero soy tuyo…y no pienso dejarte ir

La hermosa diosa lo miraba sonriendo

-Per…-continuo el- no quiero un hijo de nadie mas que no seas tu…y si jamas sucede…prefiero una eternidad a tu lado…que con alguien mas…lo lamento…lamento ser todo lo que tu odias…lamento ser tan patetico, un remedo de dios pero ... Yo siempre te he amado…

-de veras...renunciarias a un heredero…por mi?-pregunto la chica

-si…si es mi destino jamas ser padre…lo aceptare feliz con tal de tenerte a mi lado

Ella sonrio dichosa, metio la mano al bolsillo de su vestido, y saco la prueba de embarazo

(si...yo también lo pensé, iuk :s yo ya hubiera tirado eso! XD)

Y se lo mostro feliz sacudiéndolo

-que es eso?-pregunto mirándolo

-eso…significa…que vas a ser papá-dijo la rubia orgullosa-estamos esperando un bebe

Hades estaba mega asombrado, la cara de D: se queda corta al describir al dios del inframundo siendo informado de la feliz noticia

-que?,repítemelo…despacio-dijo el con una pequeña vocecita

-que -estoy -esperando –un- bebe- respondio su esposa tranquila- y si preguntas que si es tuyo, cariño, no te invito a su nacimiento!

-es en serio?-dijo extra feliz- no me engañas?

-no!

-es que no puedo creerlo!-decia el dios mirando la prueba y a su mujer al mismo tiempo- lo hicimos?

-lo logramos!-dijo Per emocionada

Hades grito emocionado alzando a su mujer en el colmo de la felicidad, le daba vueltas orgulloso, era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en siglos y esto era literalmente

-perdon!-dijo el hombre bajándola rápidamente-te lastime?

-descuida! Estoy perfecta

-eres increíble, nena-

Y sumamente apasionado, le regalo un mega beso atrayéndola hacia si, su esposa lo envolvió con sus brazos dejándose amar por el hombre que siempre había tenido su corazón

-te amo Per! Te amo!

-y yo a ti-le confesaba ella entre lagrimas-

-mi hermosa niña chiflada!

-mi loco caballero negro-sonreia ella acariciándolo

-no puedo creerlo! En verdad que no puedo creerlo!es la mejor noticia del mundo! Un bebe nuestro al fin!-

-y de nadie mas

-esto es increible! Deja que se lo cuente a Poseidon! Ya puede dejar de estarme fastidiando con eso de que soy adoptado!

-Hades…ya no quiero volver al inframundo…deseo…deseo quedarme aquí

-lo que tu desees-dijo el mirándola enamorado-

-me trae malos recuerdos y quiero que nuestro bebe crezca alejado de todo lo negativo

-sera como tu quieras…viviremos donde tu desees…de ahora en adelante, las cosas se harán a tu manera

Ella sonrio volviéndolo a besar

Asi es como funcionan los matrimonios

O no chicas?

Que la mujer sea la que manda!

Al dia siguiente, Poseidon estaba en su mesa del comedor,con su acostumbrado cafe y su periodico cuando vio pasar hacia la cocina a su cuñada con solo la camisa de su hermano

-buen dia!-dijo feliz

El dios solo la miro extrañado, a que horas se había metido esta?se preguntaba, volvió a mirarla pero solo para contemplar sus kilométricas piernas, su cuñis estaba bastante bien formadita, claro que su hermano llego y le dio un mega sape en la cabeza

-que estas viendo?-pregunto celoso

-ella tiene la culpa por salir asi! Además, a que horas entro? Oye, mi casa no es motel barato!-reclamaba el dios

-con tu fama, creeme, si creo eso, mi esposa llego anoche conmigo

-genial. Ya puedes entonces irte a la tuya, si no tiene quehacer, no lo venga a hacer aquí-

-nup-contesto Hades-

-no que?-pregunto Poseidon

-nos quedaremos en la tierra…porque…Per esta esperando un bebe-dijo Hades sonriendo extremadamente orgulloso

Su hermano le miro

-y es tuyo?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-baboso!-le gritaba la rubia desde la cocina preparándose un chocolate

-no te lo acabes que es de mi hijo!-le regaño el dios del mar

-Poseidon-le pidió Hades

El papa de Deuce sonrio y felicito a su hermano sinceramente

-se merecen ese bebe, disfrutalo mucho

-gracias –respondio Hades abrazandolo con fuerza-Per desea quedarse aquí y alejar a nuestro bebe de la maldad

-es lo mejor-decia Poseidon- no te preocupes por nada, trabajaras conmigo

-en serio?-

-si, ya es tiempo de vivir nuestra vida…creo que nos la merecemos-

Hades asintió, cuando su mujer volvia de la cocina con un vaso de leche y un pan

-me levante hambrienta

-es por el bebe-dijo Poseidon besando en la mejilla a su cuñada-felicidades, sangre de chinche

-gracias tarado

-que lindo se llevan-dijo Hades

-es nuestro juego, y hablando de hijos, te prohíbo salir de nuevo con Deuce, el es mio

-solo me llevo al antro!-sonrio Hades

-no me interesa, es mio no tuyo y punto!-

-que celoso eres!-

-cuando tengas al tuyo me entenderas, por lo pronto, no toques, no veas y no le hables a mi bebe-

-exagerado!-sonreia Per – es mas, es de Cleo no tuyo

-se lo presto! Pero es mio de mi, quedo claro?

-lo que digas-sonrio Hades despeinando a su hermanito menor

Poseidon le regreso el gesto, y extendiéndole la mano le dijo:

-bienvenido a la RAD….y al nuevo equipo-

Hades estrecho con fuerza la diestra que le presentaba Poseidon, seria genial vivir entre los Monsters…

Quiero que vean la gran diferencia que existe entre:

Tener un hijo y en verdad desear un hijo

El tener un bebe porque te salieron mal las cuentas

Por descuido

Por amarrar a tu chico

Por no deja que el hombre se vaya

No es realmente quererlo

Es utilizarlo como un objeto

El desearlo

Es planearlo, esperarlo, darle forma en tu mente, en tu interior y en tu corazón

Esos son los verdaderos hijos que conforman las familias felices

Por desgracia, en este mundo hay mas hijos objetos

Que hijos deseados

Y tu? Que es lo que desearías?

Tenerlo o en verdad desearlo?

Que imaginas que ese ser…

Se merezca?

Ha sido un deleite estar con ustedes, cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto con la ultima entrega

Les dejo un beso

Y cuídense

Con cariño

Clawdeen Wolf.

**MUY BIEN HECHO! ASI ME GUSTA. YA VEN COMO SE PUEDEN PONER LAS PILAS?**

**EL FIC COMPLETO YA**

**ESTUVO BUENO VERDAD?**

**A MI ME GUSTO! ASI QUE**

**ESPERO LOS 20 O MAS COMENTARIOS FINALES**

**PARA PODER SUBIR EL NUEVO FIC EL LUNES**

**DE LO CONTRARIO**

**NOS VEMOS EN 2 MESES **

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
